Royally Painful Detention
by Firesblood
Summary: Hermione Granger was queen. Before her stood legions of men and women just clamoring for her attention. Her adviser and consort, an extremely handsome man with black hair, leaned forward and whispered something in her ear that was just barely audible...


Hermione Granger was queen.

Before her stood legions of men and women just clamoring for her attention. Her people had come from miles around just to hear her first speech as their leader.

The young woman stood atop her podium, hands outstretched in a welcoming fashion. She looked authoritative and beautiful with her long curly hair falling in perfect ringlets to the middle of her back. She wore minimal makeup on her face, only enough to enhance her best facial features. Her robes flowed around her in all of their crimson silk glory, embroidered with golden thread that caught the light and gave her the illusion of a glowing aura.

She had led her people to victory. She was renowned throughout the land as the queen with the soft heart and the iron fist. Though she was quite merciful in her own way when she wanted to be, she could also be cold and ruthless when she wanted.

She had been a general for their armies, fighting against yet another dark force that threatened their way of life. When the deed was finally done, she was asked to rule over them. They had been impressed with her skills on the battlefield and wanted someone who would not cower away from challenge.

Hermione's pride had climbed to great lengths in the past few years. She was no longer the semi-shy bookworm that she had once been. Hell, much to her disgust and utmost surprise, Voldemort had asked for her hand in marriage after realizing the amount of magical power she possessed. She had of course rejected the evil man and set him up for Harry to kill.

"My people! I have come before you this day to tell you that there is peace upon the land!"

A roar of applause rose into the sky as she smiled her dazzlingly white smile. Everyone was cheering for her and all Hermione could do was bask away. As the cries of approval died down, she continued.

"After years of fighting against evil and injustice, we finally have our lives back! I am honored that you have all chosen me to lead you into the beginnings of our new lives. My heart is overfilled by the kindness and love you have all shown me! Never have I received such wonderful praise for my intellect and power.

"Now, as a plan for us all, schooling is free to any and all who wish to attend! Prejudice will never touch our children as it had our ancestors! Equal opportunities will be given to muggle-born, half-bloods, squibs, and purebloods alike! Never again will we be at war for injustice! Anyone that violates this new way of life will be brought into the light, and it will not be pretty."

Another cry rose and Hermione nodded at them all, feeling her crown slip slightly to the side of her head. It was in all actuality much too big for her head, but it was the symbol of her status and she wore it proudly. It was made will gilded white gold and encrusted with rubies and diamonds. It wasn't devastatingly ornate, but it was perfect.

Her adviser and consort, an extremely handsome man with black hair leaned forward whispered something in her ear that was just barely audible over the cheers of her people. She had chosen him out of the lot of them simply because of his outstanding intelligence and good-looking arse. Not to mention he was a tiger in the sack.

She blinked and grinned at him.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't hear you. Please say again?"

"Miss Granger, kindly remove that lampshade from your head and get the hell off of my desk. Now."

Hermione blinked again to find herself in the potions classroom. The lampshade obscured her vision quite a bit, but she could make out the lower half of black billowing robes in front of her. And she was, indeed, standing on top of the resident Potion Master's desk, leaving dusty footprints all over his papers.

She could feel a blush creep into her cheeks as she lifted the shade and set it down. The livid face of Severus Snape was now visible, and it was all she could do not to cower away.

She clumsily hopped off of his desk and stood in front of him, her head down.

"What, may I ask, were you doing?" his silky tone entered her ears and made her shudder. Saying that he was angry was a grave understatement.

"Nothing sir."

She could feel his glare burn into the top of her head.

"I do not tolerate liars Miss Granger, and you are one of three. Now, I will ask once more before I add a month of detentions onto your rapidly growing agenda. What were you doing standing on my desk with a lampshade over your head?"

Hermione remained silent for a moment before an odd feeling came over her. Suddenly, she was wearing the crimson robes again and was standing in her throne room, her adviser standing in front of her with his arms folded. She looked up at him, meeting his eyes with grace and regality.

"How dare you address a queen in such a rude fashion! However, since you are so handsome I shall forgive you this once. Now show your respect!" Hermione commanded while pointing at him, her finger nearly jabbing his chest.

Snape's eyes bulged momentarily before realization donned on him. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He did not want to deal with this right now.

"I should not have made you clean Longbottom's blasted cauldron."

"I command you to show your queen respect! Bow before me, you insolent worm!"

Severus turned away from her and headed for his office. There was no way in hell he would survive the rest of the detention with his sanity intact.

"Guards! Seize him! Seize him now!"

The Potions Master slammed his office door shut behind him and practically crashed into his seat. He then made a promise to himself; next time Longbottom messed a potion up, he was going to make him drink it. He needed a little entertainment after all.

"Off with his head!"

_Promises, promises Miss Granger._


End file.
